Daddy Issues
by ash1692
Summary: After the first world championships Kai's father is back and wants to make up with his son. The Bladebreakers are staying with Kai and his father for the summer,what do they have to say about everything? Whats the relationship betweeen Kai and Tala?


Prologue

Six months. Six months had passed since the end of the Beyblade world championships. Six months since the Bladebreakers had last seen each other, and now Tyson Granger, Max Tate and Ray Kon found themselves on separate planes, each heading for the same location: Moscow, Russia.

Moscow, the home of Whitney prep; a prestigious boarding school attended by wealthy, famous and highly academic individuals from across the globe. Yet only one pupil happened to fit all of the above criteria: Kai Hiwatari. Said pupil was currently sitting at the back of a classroom ignoring the mindless chatter of his classmates, whose voices were filled with excitement at the prospect of summer. Instead Kai's crimson eyes darted across the back of his report card, as he made use of the blank space with a sketch of his father being eaten by hungry sharks. Kai smirked at the finished work, just as his teacher dismissed the class for summer break.

A voice carried itself across from the front of the room to reach Kai's ears. The voice; strong and confident like its owner, caused Kai to turn round and his eyes fell upon a light haired boy, tall and well-poised, everything about the boy showed just how much care and love he had received growing up. The boy was surrounded by a herd of other classmates, all looking up at him as his soft green eyes now scanned the room, taking in every minor detail that the classroom shared, before locking themselves onto Kai's crimson orbs. Kai quickly turned away, a faint blush painting his cheeks.

At Moscow Airport, Stanley Dickenson had been joined by Tyson and Ray; the three were now waiting on the arrival of Max's plane. Tyson had made a big show of conveying exactly how much he'd missed his older teammate; with a great bear hug that had almost knocked the Chinese blader flat. Both bladers had been just as surprised to see each other. A second later a voice called out from the loudspeaker above, indicating that the American plane had successfully reached its destination.

Tyson immediately began scanning the crowds ahead, "where? Where? I don't see him yet." Suddenly a blur, in the form of Max rushed towards them.

"Maxie." Tyson squealed.

"Hey Tyson, Ray," Max greeted."I wasn't expecting to see you guys here."

"We weren't expecting this either," Tyson said, "but as we're all here how about a rematch? I've been practising some new blading moves, and I have plenty of time to take the two of you down."

"Yeah," Max agreed pulling out his launcher.

"Wait," Ray turned towards Mr. Dickenson, "We still don't know why you brought the three of us here together, and what about Kai is he here to?"

"You boys will have plenty of time for beymatches during the summer," Mr. D began. "The BBA decided that you boys could do with a vacation after all the hard work you put into training and winning the championships a few months ago, and we also thought it best if you spent this vacation together. But that does not mean we want you to spend these two months lazing around, instead we have arranged for you to help out the BBA's biggest beyparts supplier. This supplier is one of the world's most successful multi-billion dollar businesses and it will be a great privilege for you to work there." He finished.

"You want us to work while on vacation," Tyson complained.

"It won't exactly be work; you'll be trying out new beyparts and designing some of your own. So, more work, than play."

"Cool! We get to use the beyparts before they're out on sale, even to the BBA," Ray exclaimed.

"Now, I think it's time for us to get going." Mr. D glanced down at his watch.

"Where are we staying?" Tyson asked. "I hope it's the same hotel as last time that place had some great food."

"You won't be staying at a hotel," Mr. D said. "Instead Kai's father, Susumu Hiwatari; CEO and President of Hiwatari Enterprises, has arranged for you to stay with him and his son at Hiwatari Mansion. After all, you will be working with him this summer."

"Hiwatari Mansion!" The three bladers cried out in unison.


End file.
